koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Samurai Warriors (series)
Samurai Warriors (戦国無双, Sengoku Musou) is the second franchise of Warriors games created by Omega Force set in feudal Japan. The first Warriors series, Dynasty Warriors, crosses over with this one in the Warriors Orochi universe. After Hisashi Koinuma worked on Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends, he sought to create a Warriors title that represented one of his original interests in Koei. He thought that if Dynasty Warriors is the action version of Romance of the Three Kingdoms, it would be natural to create a version based on the Nobunaga's Ambition franchise. When he pitched the title, Koinuma directed his concern to "refresh" the one versus a thousand theme. Changing the setting alone created more leeway for focusing on the characters and their future, he argued. Compared to the Three Kingdoms' giant battlefields, the Warring States could become more concentrated on smaller incidents and sieges. He has also wanted to create a game where the player could witness each characters' different fates within a united story, one that doesn't completely follow history or common portrayals found within fiction. Doing so was his belief of making historical figures within this game unique and interesting. With these ideas in mind, Koinuma supported the creation of this series. He actively listens to the responses from fans in Japan and works to make their biggest requests possible. His choices to move the series to Nintendo's systems are usually motivated by his desire to tinker with new hardware for the company and series. His desire to create Samurai Warriors Chronicles on the Nintendo 3DS began after he tried a test demo of the Animal Crossing title for the hand-held console. Although skeptic, he was blown away and sought to ignite the same experience with Samurai Warriors fans. Characters Characters are organized by the game where they make their first appearance as a playable character. The Xtreme Legends and Empires expansions are merged with their respective games. Samurai Warriors Yukimura-sw3-art.jpg|'Yukimura Sanada' Keiji-sw3-art.jpg|'Keiji Maeda' Nobunaga-sw3-art.jpg|'Nobunaga Oda' Mitsuhide-sw3-art.jpg|'Mitsuhide Akechi' Goemon.jpg|'Goemon Ishikawa' Kenshin-sw3-art.jpg|'Kenshin Uesugi' Oichi-sw3-art.jpg|'Oichi' Okuni-sw3-art.jpg|'Okuni' Kunoichi-sw3-art.jpg|'Kunoichi' Magoichi-sw3-art.jpg|'Magoichi Saika' Shingen-sw3-art.jpg|'Shingen Takeda' Masamune-sw3-art.jpg|'Masamune Date' Nohime-sw3-art.jpg|'Nō' Hanzo-sw3-art.jpg|'Hanzō Hattori' Ranmaru-sw3-art.jpg|'Ranmaru Mori' Hideyoshi-sw3-art.jpg|'Hideyoshi Toyotomi' Yoshimoto-sw3-art.jpg|'Yoshimoto Imagawa' Tadakatsu-sw3-art.jpg|'Tadakatsu Honda' Ina-sw3-art.jpg|'Ina' Samurai Warriors 2 Ieyasu-sw3-art.jpg|'Ieyasu Tokugawa' Mitsunari-sw3-art.jpg|'Mitsunari Ishida' Nagamasa-sw3-art.jpg|'Nagamasa Azai' Sakon-sw3-art.jpg|'Sakon Shima' Yoshihiro-sw3-art.jpg|'Yoshihiro Shimazu' Ginchiyo-sw3-art.jpg|'Ginchiyo Tachibana' Kanetsugu-sw3-art.jpg|'Kanetsugu Naoe' Nene-sw3-art.jpg|'Nene' Kotaro-sw3-art.jpg|'Kotarō Fūma' Musashi-sw2.jpg|'Musashi Miyamoto' Katsuie-sw3-art.jpg|'Katsuie Shibata' Kojiro Sasaki SW2 Art.jpg|'Kojirō Sasaki' Toshiie-sw3-art.jpg|'Toshiie Maeda' Motochika-sw3-art.jpg|'Motochika Chōsokabe' Gracia3ZArtbook.jpg|'Gracia' Samurai Warriors 3 Kiyomasa-sw3-art.jpg|'Kiyomasa Katō' Kanbei-sw3-art.jpg|'Kanbei Kuroda' Muneshige-sw3-art.jpg|'Muneshige Tachibana' Kaihime-sw3-art.jpg|'Kai' Ujiyasu-sw3-art.jpg|'Ujiyasu Hōjō' Hanbei-sw3-art.jpg|'Hanbei Takenaka' Motonari-sw3-art.jpg|'Motonari Mōri' Masanori Fukushima - Samurai Warriors 3 XL.PNG|'Masanori Fukushima' Aya - Samurai Warriors 3 XL.PNG|'Aya' Guest Characters *Lu Bu (Samurai Warriors) *Takamaru (Samurai Warriors 3) *Lord Aosame (Samurai Warriors 3) *Lord Akasame (Samurai Warriors 3) *Lord Ryokusame (Samurai Warriors 3) *Lady Momosame (Samurai Warriors 3) *Murasame (Samurai Warriors 3) Unique NPCs This list of characters refers to uniquely designed non-playable characters in the series. Most of them become playable at one point in the series. *Yoshimoto Imagawa (Samurai Warriors, ''became playable in the expansion) *Nagamasa Azai ''(Samurai Warriors, ''became playable in ''Samurai Warriors 2) *Ieyasu Tokugawa (Samurai Warriors, ''became playable in ''Samurai Warriors 2) *Hideyoshi Toyotomi (Samurai Warriors, ''became playable in the expansion)'' *Kennyo Honganji (Samurai Warriors) *Teacher, Saya, and Dokkimaru (Samurai Warriors) *''Dynasty Warriors 4'' cast (Samurai Warriors: State of War} *Katsuie Shibata (Samurai Warriors 2, ''became playable in the expansion)'' *Kojiro Sasaki (Samurai Warriors 2, ''became playable in the expansion)'' *Masanori Fukushima (Samurai Warriors 3, ''became playable in the expansion)'' *Aya (Samurai Warriors 3, became playable in the expansion) *Ayame (Samurai Warriors 3) Games *''Samurai Warriors'' *''Samurai Warriors: State of War'' *''Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends'' *''Pachislot Samurai Warriors'' *''Samurai Warriors 2'' *''Samurai Warriors 2: Empires'' *''Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends'' *''Samurai Warriors: Katana'' *''Samurai Warriors 3'' *''CR Bikkuri Pachinko Sengoku Musou MAX EDITION'' *''Pachislot Sengoku Musou ~Moushouden~'' *''Samurai Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends'' / Samurai Warriors 3 Z *''Samurai Warriors Chronicles'' *''Samurai Warriors 3: Empires'' *''Hyakku-mon nin no Sengoku Musou'' by GREE Related Merchandise When the series came out, the two franchises shared a similar publication titled Musou Fan Field (無双FanField). A drama CD called Sengoku Musou ~Hyakka Kyoen was released on September 23, 2009. It contains both humorous and serious stories from the male cast in Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends. The image song on the CD was performed by Yukimura, Mitsunari, and Kanetsugu's voice actors. The same song was performed live by the voice actors at the Sengoku Busho Matsuri. A limited edition Sengoku Busho Matsuri CD was released to include seven tracks from the first and second drama CD. This copy includes original monologues from Yukimura, Mitsunari, and Kiyomasa. See Also *''Nobunaga's Ambition'' *''Kessen'' *''Kessen III'' *''Saihai no Yukue'' Gallery Image:Samurai Warriors Case.jpg|Samurai Warriors package art Image:Samurai Warriors Xtreme Legends Case.jpg|Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends package art Image:Samurai Warriors 2 Case.jpg|Samurai Warriors 2 UK package art Image:Samurai Warriors 2 Xtreme Legends Case.jpg|Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends package art Samurai Warriors 3 Boxart.jpg|Samurai Warriors 3 Package Art Swchronicles-eu-package.JPG|Samurai Warriors Chronicles Package Art 100monninsengoku-main.jpg|Hyakku-mon nin no Sengoku Musou main visual Category: Game Series